1. Related Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to wireless communication and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing alternative network access for mobile wireless devices.
2. Related Background
Rapid growth in mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and connected laptops, and the proliferation of applications in these devices have created a tremendous need to increase wireless data communication capacity.
Mobile devices use wireless communication services provided by one or more mobile operators and/or technology companies. The wireless communication demand is often higher than the mobile operators and technology companies can provide.